The Promisex
by rawwr.neon love
Summary: ‘I’m gonna marry you someday. I promise you that.' ‘Promise?’ I asked him. He nodded to me, and pulled me back down. I lay with my head on his chest. ‘I love you Nicky. Right here, right now. I love you so much.’ I whispered into the silent room. Niley L


**Ladies and Gentlemen i bring you "The Promise". The first chapter of Too Many Worries will be up soon. Promise.  
My inspiration for this came from a talk from NET ****CANADA****. Those guys are aweeesome. So we we're talking about God and Chastity and i was instantly reminded of the Jo Bros. So yeah....hahaha  
Summary-Yeah you better be cautious Nicholas Jonas because i'm like a bomb waiting to explode right now. ONE-SHOT. NILEY-x**

**

* * *

**

**MILEY POV.**

**Riot.** A sudden outburst of uncontrolled emotion. This is what i am about to do. A sudden outburst of uncontrolled emotion that i'm sure will cause violence. The reason? Across from me stands the boy who stole my heart...and my lucky shirt. And right now he was arm in arm with _her. _The reason i was left in severe depression for five months. Okay, i know i have no reason to be jealous...i will admit it i am...because that boy and myself broke up last year. But three weeks ago he was telling everyone that we were 'great friends'. Yet here he stands, with that _slut_ on his arm.

_'I'll always love you Miley.' he said  
'Yeah? Save it for someone who cares' i said walking away from my life and now ex-boyfriend._

I winced as the memory came into my mind. That was the start of my depression and rebellious streak. But, _'I'll always love you Miley.'!..._my ass. He moved on faster than anyone could have ever expected. Two weeks? Yeah of course he loved me. It took him so long to get over me didn't it? He must have been so torn up. I know i was. But screw him, and his whore and his demon brother. They can all go to hell for all i care. He can go to hell for breaking my heart, for ignoring me when i needed him most, for letting his brother wear that monstrous t-shirt and for bringing his current girlfriend to my sixteenth birthday party. Which he wasn't invited to in the first place! 'Miley.' He said cautiously. Yeah. You better be cautious Nicholas Jonas because i'm like a bomb waiting to explode right now.

'Nick. Selena.' i replied casually. Being an actress comes in handy sometimes. The girl beside him made an uneasy noise and latched onto his arm tighter. 'Oh, you're leaving already Selena? Oh please stay, have fun. Eat my food, drink my drinks, talk to my friends, _steal_ my family, and oh what the heck, I'll throw my boyfriend in the mix for you too. Have a nice time y'all...i gotta go puke.' i said before walking off.

I didn't bother to look back at the pair. I knew what i would see. A shocked Selena, grasping at the arm of _my_ man. And a disappointed Nick. That disappointed face would make my facade crumble to bits, and i would just break down. Like the last time. That was the one thing that could destroy me, _My Nicky's_ disappointed face. I breathed in, fingered the dog tags that hung underneath my dress before disappearing further into the crowd. 'Miles!Miles!' I turned around to the name. Only one person had every called me Miles. They reached me.

'Joey!' i smiled 'You made it. And apparently so did your brother.' i said. My voice became emotionless when i asked 'How did he get in? Never mind that slu-'

'Hey! Sel's a nice girl when you get to know her.' he said defensively

'Sel?...You know what Joe? I don't want to get to know her!' i replied. I crossed my arms which coincidently pushed my boobs up higher. I looked down in shock and then unfolded them. The last thing i need is some randy boy looking at my chest.

'Miles, calm down. Okay i know she 'stole' Nick, and now because of that Demi doesn't talk to you, and neither does Nick...come to think of it none of my family, except from me, talks to you. Don't you think that's weird?'

'Joe' i whined

'Right, sorry. But Sel's a nice girl. Scouts Honour' he said holding three fingers. I laughed at him

'Joe, you never were a scout.'

He pouted at me and grabbed my waist. Pinching and prodding at me making me giggle. 'Always so technical aren't you Miss Miles?' he asked still tickling me.

'Oh my god Joe. Stoooooooooop!' i squealed at him over the loud music.

'Okay, Okay. But only because my arms are hurting. But...On behalf of myself and Camille, who is totally bummed that she couldn't come by the way, Happy Birthday.' He said, producing a box from his pocket. 'Now it's only a small thing, but on special occasions such as Christmas, birthdays, holidays or day you feel like getting together with your three favourite guys, and by that i mean myself, Ben and Jerry, you'll get another to put on.' But i was not listening to Joe entirely, i was staring at the sterling silver charm bracelet, where hung a charm of a ring and a music note. The same one i had pointed out to his little brother last year. I smiled. Joe would never be able to pick it out himself. I looked at him and smiled.

'Thank you Joey. It's perfect. I love it.' i said.

'I knew you would. But to be truthful...'

'He helped you find a present. Yeah, i guessed.' i replied. 'It doesn't matter. I love it all the same.' i smiled again, then kissed him on the cheek. 'Thanks again Joey.'

'No problem. Happy Birthday' he said. We smiled.

'Miley, you need to go get ready.' my mom said. She said her pleasantries to Joe then proceeded in pulling to the stage area. Where i was to get changed. But before i left the area on the dance floor where Joe and i had been standing i saw a pair of familiar brown eyes looking straight at me. I nodded my head in his direction, his girlfriend too busy to notice, it looked like it wasn't only me he fought with. The last thing i saw was the eyes of Selena turn to me and widen.

...

Isn't it great to make the current girlfriend of your ex-boyfriend jealous? To let her know that it's you everyone's looking at? That's its you everyone is cheering for? My answer is yes! Selena was _obviously_ jealous of me, on stage with one of the hottest guys in Hollywood right now. _My_ boyfriend: Justin. That's right slut, Nick Jonas is _old news_. I stood in the little 'dressing room', where i was getting changed into my dress. I slipped the purple silk onto my body. Fixing it in places it needed to be. I ran my fingers through my hair and checked my make-up to make sure it hadn't been ruined. I grabbed the silver dog tag from the little table. It had been given to me for our six month anniversary.

_FLASHBACK._

_My room was totally silent, except for the whispering of our lips moving in sync. `Mmmmh...Definitely love you more.' he mumbled against my lips. He kissed me again, pushing me further into the mattress of my bed. I pulled back, and stopped him from kissing me again with my hand_

_'Do not!' i gasped. 'That's not possible. I so love you more.' i said. He pulled my hand away from my hand and intertwined our fingers. He smirked at me, shook his head and kissed me again. I didn't object. I mean, who would, the hottest guy in the world willingly kissing you. I'll take it with both hands. He pulled away again._

_'Here,' he said handing me a blue suede box 'happy anniversary.' I opened the box to be met with the sight of his silver diabetes tags. I gasped._

_'Nicky, i can't take these. You need them.' i said trying to give the box back. He refused to take it and said_

_'I want you to have them. I'll be fine without them. I want you to keep them, to know everytime you look at them...that I'll always be yours.' I smiled at him, grabbed the neck of his t-shirt and kissed him. 'No matter what happens between us Destiny, I'll always be yours.' he whispered against my lips._

_'And i yours Nicky. And i yours' I said smiling at him. He rolled so he was lying beside me and I pulled myself closer. I closed my eyes and sighed._

_'Destiny?' he asked, trying to get my attention._

_'Yeah?' I enquired. I kept my eyes closed and snuggled deeper into his body._

_'I'm gonna marry you someday. I promise you that.' he said. I opened my eyes and sat up looking at him. He was looking straight into my eyes. He smiled, sat up too, grasped the dog tag from where it lay in the box and placed them around my neck. 'I'll replace these with a ring someday. Just you wait Destiny. I'll put a ring around this necklace and we'll not have to hide anymore.'_

_'Promise?' I asked him. He nodded to me, and pulled me back down. I lay with my head on his chest. 'I love you Nicky. Right here, right now. I love you so much.' I whispered into the silent room._

_'I love you too. Forever and Always, Destiny. Forever and Always.'_

_FLASHBACK OVER._

The tears were freely flowing down my cheeks, I didn't bother to wipe them away. It was the easiest way to let my emotions out. I sniffled, wiped the tears from my eyes, and composed myself. I looked in the mirror to check the damage, but I was met with the face of my ex-boyfriend standing behind me. Was he really here or was it another figment of my imagination? I swung around to see him standing just a few feet away. Three at the most I guessed. He was real, I could smell him, that musky sweet smell, and I could hear every breath he took. He was breathing deeply, he only did that when he was nervous. His brown eyes stared straight into my own baby blues. He lifted his hand to the back of his neck, another nervous habit of his. 'Ah, you were great out there.' He said, breaking the silence.

'Thanks?' I questioned. I didn't know how to respond to him. How could i? We hadn't talked in almost three months! He looked at my hands where the dog tags still resided. It seemed to be that he was taken aback. He smiled then walked forward. I stood in spot, to dazed to move, then he did the unexpected. He took the tags from my hand and placed them around my neck. He touched the tags and smiled in awe.

'They always looked better on you,' he whispered. He looked into my eyes again. 'I missed you.'

'Yeah?' I asked. He nodded to me. 'I missed you too.' He hugged me. Tighter than ever before, like he was afraid to let go. I buried my head in his chest breathing in his scent. _I could get used to this_, i thought. I could hear him smell my hair before his kissed it.

'I'll admit it Miley. I never thought I'd be doing this again. Holding you, I mean' he said to me. I pulled back to look at him, he seems confused and his eyebrows knotted together. 'What's wrong?'

'You called me Miley' I whispered.

'Well that's your name isn't it?' he laughed, still confused.

'You never called me Miley.' I told him. I pulled back fully and walked over to the little sofa in the room. I curled up into a ball of the little two seater. Never did I hear him call me Miley when we were on our own. It was always Destiny. Destiny was his name for me. Not Miley. 'You always called me Destiny.' I said looking at him again.

'Well we're not dating anymore…' He said. His arms were hanging by his side and his head tilted looking at the picture that was on the dressing table. It was a picture of us: together.

'We look so happy in it don't we?' I asked

'Yeah. Yeah we do.' He said. 'Guess that, that kind of stuff is over between us huh?' He looked at me. Those chocolate brown eyes boring into mine.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, I'm with Selena and you're with that Justin guy.' He said throwing his arms in the air. 'I mean that the only real communication or significance we'll have to each other is that we dated when we were fourteen.'

'What? What happened to the Nick who told me that one day no matter what he was going to marry me? What happened to my Nicky? My Nicky would never say anything like that. My Nicky would try to fight.' I asked him, my voice had raised an octave by this point. I became almost angry with him.

'I'm not Nicky anymore. I'm just Nick, Miley.' he sighed. He pinched the bridge in his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

'You'll never be just Nick to me, You know that...You know what? I can't believe that just came out of your mouth. Obviously you don't want to be here. Just go. _Nick_. Leave before you can embarrass yourself even further.' I shouted at him, pointing my finger at the door.

'You think I don't want to be here?' he asked me. Of course he didn't want to be here, why would he. I'm _just_ Miley.

'Yeah I do. I guess you'd rather be your little girlfriend, than in here with your ex.' I said, my voice had a hint of evilness weaved through it. 'So you can go now.'

'I don't wanna leave Miley. I would rather be here with you than her. You know that.'

'Do i? It seems to me that I don't know anything about you anymore. I guess I still picture you as Nicky.' His face dropped when I finished my sentence. I shrugged at him, stood up and walked to the door. He stopped me before I could leave. He placed his hand on my arm.

'I'm still the same guy, I've just grown up.' He pleaded with me.

'No you're not the same guy. I'm not in love with Nick.' I replied

'Well I'm not in love with Miley either.' He said. He pulled my arm towards him and his other had grasped the back of my neck. The he kissed me. One of those, 'I'm in love with you so much that I don't ever want to let you go.' Kisses. It was so intense, better than I remember us ever kissing. His hand travelled to my back and the other one let go of my arm. My hands wound around his neck, and I pulled myself closer. He pulled away, enough to be touching my lips with his own but not kissing me. 'I love you Destiny: Forever and Always.' He whispered. Just like he did when we were together. He kissed me again and deepened it. I could feel his tongue trail along my bottom lip and I granted access. Eventually the need for oxygen kicked in and we both pulled away. But like after all our kisses our faces lingered near each other. I bit my lip, and smiled at the same time. 'That was unexpected.' He mumbled. I nodded my head. 'I still love you.'

'I know.' I said. He took it as a cocky remark and poked me at the waist.

'Hey! What's with you Jonas' poking me. It's my birthday, YOU SHOULD BE NICE TO ME.' I shouted. I was in no way angry and I was giggling like a mad woman.

'I just kissed you. I am being nice. Now stop shouting: it's childish and someone may hear you.' He warned

'I'm allowed to be childish. It's. My. Birthday.' I said.

'You can't use that excuse forever.' He told me. I shrugged in response. 'Though, speaking of birthdays…'

'You didn't get me anything did you?' I asked sceptically.

'Of course. Here, and no saying. "I don't want it." I paid good money. You will accept it Miss Cyrus.' He ordered. I saluted him. 'Promise?' he asked. I nodded innocently. I was actually curious to what it was. His hand delved into the pocket of his fitted jacket and he produced a small navy felted box. I lifted the dainty box out of his palm and he place the arm around my waist again. I fingered the felt. 'Believe it or not: the presents inside.' He exclaimed. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out at him. 'Theres that childishness again.' I narrowed my eyes at him. 'Open it.'

'Okay.' I said before daintily lifting the lid of the box. Inside sat a silver loop with four diamonds encrusted into the metal. A ring. The most beautiful ring I've ever seen. I ran my finger over the four diamonds then along the silver. 'A ring?' I asked him.

'I made that promise for a reason. It's not a proposal: no where near it, but it's a promise. Something I'm gonna live up too. Someday I'll replace it with a real one.'

'You remembered?'

'Of course. You think I was gonna forget something like that. That I promised the girl I was in love with I was going to marry her someday.' He asked

'Probably not.' I said. He took his arms from my waist and took the ring which still resided in my palm. He took the dog tags off my neck and unfastened them. I looked at him confused. 'What are you doing?' I asked him. He shushed me, yeah I said it, shushed me then place the ring on the chain. It fell to the bottom and he fastened them back up. And he placed them back on my neck. My hand flew to my neck and it fingered the items hanging at the bottom of the chain. And he hugged me around the waist again. My arms twisted around his neck. He kissed me one more time. Holding himself in place. That's when the door flew open.

'Miley!'

'Justin?'

'Nick!'

'Selena?'

'Frobro? Miles?'

'Joe!'

**

* * *

**

**HAHAHA!. So they were caught. Poor little Niley. Okay my friends. Rate & Review please.**


End file.
